This disclosure relates to a container and, more particularly, a booklet-style container for housing an article such as a tray or blister pack. It also relates to a blister pack for housing in the container.
A wide variety of containers are known for holding blister packs, e.g. containing an array of pills. Commonly, the blister pack is enclosed in a carton, e.g. a cardboard container one end of which opens to enable the blister pack to be inserted therein and removed therefrom. Similarly there are containers for holding other objects such as medical devices, for example syringes, where the syringes may be held in thermoformed trays or tray structures made of paperboard.
A tray or blister pack may also be provided in a plastic sheath which is closed on three sides but open at one end. Examples of such sheaths are described in WO2004/037657, WO2005/030606 and WO2005/049448.
These containers suffer from various disadvantages: provisions for the display of compliance information (or other information) and/or the housing of a leaflet or booklet may be limited or inconvenient, and their manufacture requires the use of a relatively large amount of paperboard or plastic material in order to form a sturdy container. Some containers provide additional functionality such as devices to retain blister packs, but in turn require specialized blister packs.